


Dulce Encuentro

by CCLamperouge



Category: HyunSaeng, Kpop - Fandom, SS501
Genre: M-preg (embarazo masculino), M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCLamperouge/pseuds/CCLamperouge
Summary: Amar a alguien y no decírselo cuando están por terminar la universidad y probablemente no se vuelvan a ver más que en contadas ocasiones, ¿Es cobardía? Probablemente si, pero Kim Hyun Joong solo supo ver los contras al tratar de tomar la desición de confesarse a él, su compañero de salón Heo Young Saeng. Más allá de los pros.¿Que le deparará el destino? Eso es incierto claro está, sin embargo nuestros actos tienen consecuencias y las suyas sean tal vez no conocer el amor.Aunque claro, no todo está escrito y puede que una personita se apiade de él y le haga ver cómo es que se deben tomar las decisiones correctas aún si en el camino se deba lastimar a gente inocente.
Relationships: Kim Hyun Joong y Heo Young Saeng, Moon Angeline y Kim Hyun Joong





	1. Chapter 1

Amar a alguien y no decírselo cuando están por terminar la universidad y probablemente no se vuelvan a ver más que en contadas ocasiones, ¿Es cobardía? Probablemente si, pero Kim Hyun Joong solo supo ver los contras al tratar de tomar la decisión de confesarse a él, su compañero de salón Heo Young Saeng. Más allá de los pros.

¿Que le deparará el destino? Eso es incierto claro está, sin embargo nuestros actos tienen consecuencias y las suyas sean tal vez no conocer el amor.

Aunque claro, no todo está escrito y puede que una personita se apiade de él y le haga ver cómo es que se deben tomar las decisiones correctas aún si en el camino se deba lastimar a gente inocente.


	2. Capítulo 1

Todo comienza en el interior del estudio de una solitaria casa; un libro de pastas gruesas más parecido a un álbum de fotografías que a cualquier otro libro de los muchos que descansaban justo allí en los estantes grandes y pequeños por doquier.

No tenía escrita más que la palabra "Álbum", pero ¿Que álbum tiene entre sus páginas nada más que una sola fotografía?

Una pequeña silueta lo observa de pie frente a este. El libro descansaba sobre la suave y fresca alfombra de color marrón, la fotografía no se encuentra adherida a la hoja al contrario solo está puesta casi a modo de separador entre está y otra hoja. Abandonada arrojada quizá por una mano a la cual no le preocupo lo suficiente como para enmarcar su recuerdo, el único bonito de una pequeña niña al observar a su madre por primera vez sonreír para ella.

Se inclinó un poco y la tomo entre su blanca u delicada mano, la levanto apenas un par de centímetros para colocarla bajo un pequeño has de luz ya que el interior del lugar aún se encontraba mayormente obscuro. Observo detalladamente, está había Sido tomada en un muy espacioso y elegante estudio de fotografía perteneciente a la importante casa de diseño "Angeline" de Seúl, el color blanco predominaba y de fondo varias modelos ataviadas de novias con hermosos y exclusivos vestidos de novia sonriendo y riendo mientras la plática gira en torno a todo aquello que puede hacer feliz a una mujer.

Por un lado de estas junto a una mesa en la cual se hallaban tijeras, cintas de medir, escuadras, un maniquí a medio vestir tan solo con el corsé y diversos materiales más un hombre de cabello en su mayoría ya blanco y una mujer de aparente misma edad con un intrincado peinado bastante alto por demás extravagante parecían discutir cual chiquillos por el próximo diseño a presentar.

Pero lo que llamaba más la atención era la bonita escena familiar en primer plano, una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con ligeros toques de castaño, ojos tan azules como el cielo o el mar, le sonreía a una pequeña niña rubia también de aproximadamente cuatro años que parecía dormitar sobre las piernas de su padre y él también sonreía aunque está nunca fuera del todo sincera, adornada con la expresión de angustia y desolación que en esta misma sola se dibujaba.

Esa era su familia. O mejor dicho, lo fue.

No todo lo bueno dura para siempre, cerro inmediatamente el libro ocultando de nueva cuenta la fotografía, lo coloco sobre una mesita de varios cajones por un lado de una lámpara vieja de piso. Eso había quedado atrás y ella ahora tenía que avanzar tal y como sus abuelos paternos se lo hubieran dicho en su momento, inclusive su padre alguna vez también.

9 AM una lujosa limusina de precioso color negro estacionó enseguida luego de detenerse frente a la casa de diseño "Angeline" en el centro de Gangnam. Este pertenecía a la exclusiva lista de edificios más hermosos. En su totalidad de color blanco quizá moteado de un suave rosa pálido con altas ventanas decoradas con alguno que otro elegante detalle.

Mostrándose importante y majestuoso tal y como su dueña fallecida lo hiciera en vida con su propia persona, algunos balcones de cara a la calle solo en el último piso donde se hallaba la oficina principal. El chófer de la familia Kim habrío presuroso la puerta permitiéndole a la pequeña niña rubia salir del interior.

Levanto la mirada tan pronto y sus bonitas ballerinas a juego con su elegante vestido azul coral tocaran el frío pavimento y observó el balcón principal justo en el medio cerrado, el que estuviera allí se dijo la pequeña así que despidiéndose del chófer se apresuró a averiguarlo.

Subió los escalones de apoco antes de llegar a las puertas principales. Cruzó las mismas sin esperar ninguna autorización solo una venía por parte del guardia que al igual que todos ya la conocía allí, dentro empleados iban y venían, camino hacia el vestíbulo de recepción y pregunto por su padre al ser informada que en efecto si se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones solo quedo entrar al elevador y subir a verlo.

De puntitas intentaba oprimir el último botón pero así se estirará todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía no importaba, su corta estatura no le daba para más. Se permitió hacer un berrinche aprovechando que se encontraba sola dentro del elevador sería imposible alcanzar el dichoso botón por sí misma y no es como si en un segundo ella fuera a crecer. Además de que ella no era de las que solían pedir ayuda.

Un último esfuerzo sin embargo fue inútil, dispuesta a irse y tomar las escaleras alguien como llegado del cielo entro y oprimio el estúpido botón.

La pequeña rubia levanto la mirada para averiguar la cara del rescatador o rescatadora que llegó sin siquiera ella solicitarlo.

— Hola, ¿También te dirigías al último piso pequeña?

Y allí estaba el joven más lindo que ella en sus apenas cortos 8 años de existencia hubiera visto jamás, aunque de hecho no es como si no hubiera visto a otros chicos lindos después de todo solo era una niña pequeña de 8 años. Demasiado joven para aún pensar siquiera en el tema.

El chico lindo vestía sencillo pero acordé a la edad que su rostro y cuerpo aparentaban. Pantalones en una tonalidad oscura una playera de mangas cortas, uniforme de repartidor desde luego aparte del paquete que este venía cargando en ambas manos, un pastel de la tienda de pasteles "Dulce encuentro" en el centro, lo reconoció enseguida ya que los pasteles que se servían en su casa como postre eran encargados en esa tienda.

Una pequeña tienda que se encontraba en constante crecimiento sin duda si mantenía ese ritmo se convertiría en una muy prestigiosa.

La chiquilla asintió levemente ante la pregunta formulada hace unos instantes para con ella.

— Que coincidencia entonces— sonrió enternecido el joven mostrando un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Estos por un momento le recordaron a su madre muerta inmediatamente sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabezita, ella no sonreía por qué de verdad lo sintiera y este chico se veía que es lo que más disfrutaba hacer. Además su sonrisa era mucho más bonita, admitió para sí misma con algo de vergüenza.

— Eres bonito— hablo por primera vez, casi susurro cuando justo el ascensor llegó al último piso y las puertas se abrieron.

El joven observó a la pequeña siendo la primera en salir apresurada de una manera algo cómica, sonrió.

— ¡Buenos días pequeña Ángela!— saludaron un par de chicas a coro al verla dirigirse a la oficina de su padre.

— Gracias— susurro este y en el momento en el que el piso suelo fuera del ascensor fue recibido por el par de chicas.

La pequeña siguió su camino hasta llegar frente una puerta, habriendola enseguida desapareció de vista.

Ambas chicas caminaban hacia él vestidas de novia tratando de no tropezarse con el largo de la falda.

— ¡¡¡Al fin ha llegado nuestro pedido!!!— gritaron y tras ellas venía un hombre de cabello casi blanco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo esta historia, me gusta el dulce :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mi nombre es Jessie y este es mi primer trabajo en esta plataforma, enjoy.


End file.
